


Don’t Want A Soulmate

by FirstTheyStamp



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom, GoT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Getting Down, Good girls go bad, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstTheyStamp/pseuds/FirstTheyStamp
Summary: I was discussing the most crackpot ship ever with a friend, and then I thought...Though if they got together, they'd be like napalm, imho.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was discussing the most crackpot ship ever with a friend, and then I thought...
> 
> Though if they got together, they'd be like napalm, imho.

“What excuse did you make up this time?” Euron smiled crookedly as he moved closer, pressing up against her as he smothered her neck in gnarly, keen kisses. This relationship, if that’s what it could be called at all, had sprung out so suddenly, and it was too surreal for her. Granted, Margaery admitted to herself that she was coy, playful, and flirty at times, but this new affair was flat out lascivious. Not even a friendship. Merely two people seeing each other, competing to pleasure each other. Euron’s black leather couch seemed to be, at the moment, the only place she could be. 

“That I’d be spending the afternoon and probably sleep over at Megga’s place…a girl’s night. She just broke up with Mark Mullendore.” Breathlessly, Margaery smirked at his kisses, seizing the moment and taking advantage of his exploring kisses. Her fingers combed through his silky black hair, up his scalp and teasingly walked lower and lower down his neck, down his shoulders and lower to his chest. She let out a giggle when he pulled back for a moment, adjusting himself and she noticed his hair was disarranged, her doing. 

“I’m all for cheering up broken-hearted girls…we should have her over…” Euron teased as he rearranged her so she was laying back on the couch, with her head against the arm rest. He knelt on the cushions between her legs and looked up at her with a filthy smile plastered over his face, one of the few things in the world that made Margaery blush. Right on par with the look on his rugged mug, his hands were on his legs, gliding up her smooth calves and stopping behind her knees. “I can think of a few things that would get her mind off that tool.” He pulled her knees up so her legs were bent and her heels at his sides. Everything about him was seduction, his voice, his gestures, he was graceful, like a predator. 

“You can think of only one thing…and I don’t particularly fancy getting into bed with my cousin.” Margaery smirked as she pressed herself up on her elbows and swung one of her legs up, pushing his chest away with her toes. As she tried to wriggle herself up from the couch, in an effort to torture him, Euron pinned his hands down at her sides and propped himself up over her. 

“It wouldn’t necessarily be bed…” His left hand crept up her thighs and reached under her skirt, pulling down her knickers from her waist. The smirk on his face widened into a smile as he gauged just how little fabric made them up. “But as you say…” He kissed her tenderly as he rolled the salacious number down her hips. Euron was always eager at first, but when the time came that she wished he would get finally carried away, he took his time, a thing that always frustrated her, as she was damn near ready to mount him and ride him as if he were a thoroughbred at the derby. 

Margaery arched her hips up as he stripped her bottom and slid her hands down his chest, smirking. She undid the button on his jeans and yanked the zipper open. “I say you’ve got something for me…”


End file.
